Fire extinguishers are sometimes used to extinguish or control small fires in emergency situations. A fire extinguisher typically includes a cylindrical pressure vessel containing an agent in a pressurized state. The agent can be discharged from the vessel and into the fire to extinguish the fire.
Fire extinguishers are often handheld devices that include a manual discharge trigger. Operation of the fire extinguisher involves removing a safety pin and squeezing a handle while aiming a nozzle of the fire extinguisher toward the fire. The agent is then discharged through the nozzle and into the fire.